Can't Get It Right Today
by Malhow
Summary: "Draco aimait la pluie. Il aimait écouter les tourments du temps s'abattre sur les toits. Et d'ailleurs, seule cette douce berceuse semblait apaiser son cœur, tellement sauvage." HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Can't Get It Right Today

**Genre: **Romance

**Paring: **HP/DM

**Rating**: M progressif

**Disclamer: **Tout à JKR.

**Note **: Me revoilà avec le début d'une toute nouvelle histoire. Après plusieurs ébauches, quelques esquisses, mes doigts me démangeaient. Le résumé de cette histoire n'en dis pas très long sur ce qu'il va se passer, donc surprise !

« Can't get it right today » est le titre d'une chanson de Joe Purdy, un chanteur américain auquel je voue une éternelle admiration.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette histoire, tout dépend de ce qui sort de ma tête, naturellement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les petits gars, et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos premières impressions, positives ou négatives.

PS : Je ne sais pas si il est nécessaire de le signaler mais bon.. Je vois cela quelques fois lorsque je lis des fictions et je tiens à dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, je ne fais aucune différence entre HP/DM ou DM/HP. Pour moi, ce ne sont que des critères de références d'une fiction, pour savoir où on met les pieds. Je n'inclus ni le "dominé" ou le "dominant".

_Can't get it right today_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Draco aimait la pluie. Il aimait écouter les tourments du temps s'abattre sur les toits. Et d'ailleurs, seule cette douce berceuse semblait apaiser son cœur, tellement sauvage.

Draco Malfoy était un homme blessé et tout le monde le savait. Les gens ne faisaient plus attention à ses yeux dur et son sourire froid, ni à ses excès de colère, ni même à ses réactions inconsidérés durant certains évènements.

Comme la fois où le boulanger l'a retrouvé près de l'étang du village, complètement saoul et à moitié immergé dans l'eau glacée. Ou encore la fois où, le jour de Noël, certaines personnes ont jurées l'avoir vu traîner dans la rue toute la sainte nuit, comme une âme en peine.

Ce n'était pas un homme sympathique. Mais tout le monde l'aimait bien. Car sous ses manières arrogantes, il s'avérait que Mr. Malfoy était un excellent musicien, doté d'une finesse et d'une élégance qui n'avait pas d'égal. Et les gens aiment ça, la musique.

Surtout la sienne.

Potter, t'es encore dans les magazines. Tu es _toujours _dans la presse. Que ce soit dans les journaux, dans les livres, à la télévision et même à la radio.

Je suis las de toi Potter.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne s'agisse de toi. Voudrais-tu me faire payer ? Serais-je consigner à supporter ton écœurante célébrité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Pourquoi ? Pour _ça_ ?

Tu es censé avoir tiré un trait sur cette histoire. Il est censé t'avoir aidé à le faire, ce bel apollon qui tu traînes partout avec toi.

Ou alors ce serait ça mon véritable châtiment.

Tu essaies de me montrer que tu es plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été. Et que tu es à présent capable d'accepter n'importe quoi, _par amour_.

Je sais que tu me mens. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est si toi, tu sais que tu te mens.

Le bonheur, celui-là même que nous avons partagé auparavant, tu ne le trouveras jamais autre parts qu'entre mes bras. Je te parle du vrai bonheur, pas celui qui donne l'illusion que tout est rose est facile et que rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Non. Je te parle d'étreinte passionnée, de gestes fougueux et précipités, de l'impulsivité de l'action.

Je te parle du passé. Notre passé.

Crois-moi, j'ai tourné la page à l'instant même où tu as tourné les talons pour t'en aller. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais venir te chercher, te supplier ou même… t'attendre.

Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis Draco Malfoy et je n'attends personne. Ce sont les personnes qui viennent à moi.

Même… Celles que j'aime.

Il en était là, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux scrutant un horizon par la fenêtre qu'il ne voyait même pas, trop perturbé qu'il était.

Draco se retourna enfin pour faire face à l'étudiant qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'impressionner avec son violon.

« -Mais écoute-toi donc ! Ne te contente pas de gestes mécaniques, tu dois la ressentir ta foutue musique. Fais-là sortir de tes tripes, bon sang. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

Draco Malfoy, pianiste hors pairs, avait sans doute tellement de talent qu'il préférait ne rien en faire. Il enseignait des cours de musiques a des étudiants qui eux, avaient la vocation et la volonté de faire de la musique un chemin essentiel dans leur vie. Eux, ils avaient du cran.

C'est peut-être bien la chose que le professeur reprochait le plus à ses élèves le courage que lui n'avait pas.

« -Allez, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai ma claque, tu ne m'écoute pas. »

L'élève, dans un état second, était si exténué qu'il parla sans réfléchir :

« -Vous êtes un gros con, imbu de vous-même, avec un égo surdimensionné. C'est sûr que vous avez du talent, vous n'en êtes pas moins un sale connard. »

Surpris mais sans le montrer, Draco releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son élève qui le soutenait avec toute la fierté et l'arrogance que seul un adolescent peut se vanter de posséder.

« -Merci pour ces gentillesses Thomas, à demain. »

Ledit Thomas, qui s'attendait à en recevoir pour son grade après ce qu'il venait de dire, tourna les talons avec une légère hésitation et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

C'est une sale journée. Une de plus. Rien de neuf au paradis.

Je rentre chez moi, après avoir essuyé de belles insultes du seul élève qui a le talent qui en valent vraiment la peine. C'est un bon garçon, un peu impulsif sur les bords, un peu téméraire aussi..

Il me fait penser à toi, tiens. A bien y réfléchir, c'est presque ton portrait craché Potter. Il n'a pas les yeux verts, heureusement, ni ta broussaille impitoyable qui te sert de chevelure.

Comme je dis, une vraie journée de merde. Je suis certain que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui, pour la cause.

Draco ferma les lumières, alluma des bougies et s'installa derrière son piano. Il aimait les mises en scènes qui se mélangeait a son humeur et il se dit que pour une fois il se serait bien mis à pleuvoir, ça aurait été parfait.

Il enchaîna ensuite les verres de vin entre des morceaux de Debussy et de Mozart, juste pour faire bien. La nuit venue, il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à son lit et, accompagné d'une légère ivresse, il s'allongea à moitié nu sur le fauteuil du grand salon. Ainsi, la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre offrit un spectacle d'une beauté saisissante, en jouant sur sa peau au rythme d'une respiration profonde.

…

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla courbaturé, ce qui le mit dans une très mauvaise humeur, bien entendu. Il alluma la cafetière avant d'aller chercher son courrier, au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble où il vivait.

Une fois installé dans sa cuisine avec sa tasse de café à la main, il déplia le journal et pris un coup en plein cœur. Vlan.

La Une du journal représentait Potter – qui d'autre – avec son nouvel ami. Main dans la main, ils se pavanaient comme des abrutis près des paparazzis.

Une fois que Malfoy eut desserré les dents, il regarda enfin le gros titre qui allait avec la photo. Mauvaise idée.

'_Harry Potter sera présent au 17__ième__ concours annuel de musique de Londres !_'

Et, en plus petit _'C'est officiel, mardi soir, Harry Potter a annoncé publiquement qu'il assisterait au célèbre concours annuel de musique qui se tiendra le mois prochain à Londres. Mr Potter a soutenu qu'il aimait la musique bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, et lorsque nous lui avons demandé s'il viendrait accompagner, il s'est contenté de sourire mystérieusement. Une chose est sûre, les semaines à venir s'annonce pleines de rebondissements !'_

Putain.

…

Thomas, l'élève le plus talentueux de Draco, arriva avec vingt minutes de retard. Ce qui eut le don d'irrité passablement son professeur. Cependant, il ne montra aucun signe d'énervement quand il le salua.

« -Bonjour Thomas.

-Bonjour.

-Bon, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je vais t'accompagner pour le concours. Au piano. »

Thomas regarda son enseignant avec des yeux abasourdis, et pour une fois Draco du faire un effort pour ne pas tourner la tête, tant il était mal à l'aise.

Ca faisait si longtemps.. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué devant un public. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

Enfin si, bien sûr que si. Potter serait là, ça changeait la donne. Lui aussi pouvait montrer qu'il savait faire quelque chose dans sa vie. Malfoy voulait prouver à Potter qu'il n'était pas le seul à être heureux, même si c'était complètement faux.

Tout n'était qu'illusions, comme d'habitude. Mais si Potter le croyait, alors tant mieux.

« -Non mais, vous êtes sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de rire ?

-En effet, pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si ça vous ai déjà arrivés en fait.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin. Il va falloir s'entraîner dur, tu en es conscient ? C'est déjà le mois prochain et…

-Sauf votre respect, ça fait des mois que je répète, inlassablement, et c'est vous qui n'êtes jamais satisfait.

-Parce que ce n'est pas satisfaisant ! Je suis certainement un gros con, Thomas, mais je suis un gros con qui sait reconnaître de la vraie musique quand il en entend. Il faut que tu apprennes à te vider, à lâcher prise, à foutre ton cœur en l'air s'il le faut mais il doit y avoir des sentiments.

-Et comment je suis censé faire ça, moi ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il n'y a pas de leçon aujourd'hui, on commence les festivités demain. On fera ça chez moi, je vais te donner mon adresse.

-Pourquoi chez vous et pas ici, dans l'école ?

-Parce que je veux jouer avec mon piano. Tiens, voilà. Bon, a neuf heures précises, d'accord ? Et si tu t'amuses encore à être délibérément en retard, je te fous des coups de pieds au cul. A demain.

-Vous êtes incroyable, vous.. »

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Potter..

Tu arrives toujours à me faire faire n'importe quoi. Toi seul peux y parvenir, ça a toujours été comme ça. Même avant… Même maintenant. Connard.

Neuf-heures trente, le lendemain matin…

« -Bien. Tu es prêt à commencer ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'on frappa vigoureusement à la porte de l'appartement. Draco grimaça et ne chercha pas à cacher son agacement.

« -Il fallait encore que ça tombe maintenant… marmonna-t-il, Thomas, fait des exercices d'échauffement en m'attendant. Et tu ne touches pas à mon piano.

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte une fois de plus que son élève avait la sale manie de vouloir à chaque fois le dernier mot. Comme Potter.

Bien sûr.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, bien décidé a évacuer son visiteur le plus vite possible pour pouvoir travailler… Mais c'était sans compter si son visiteur était une fille et s'appelait Hermione. Et mieux encore, elle avait amené avec elle son roux de mari, Ron, ainsi que… Blaise. Bizarre.

Hermione avait l'air inquiète, Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs et Blaise… Était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, avec un air serein. Mais Draco connaissait bien le regard qu'il arborait, inquisiteur et perçant.

« -Mais c'est super ! Une visite surprise de toute la clique la plus sympa d'Angleterre de si bon matin. Que me vaux ce foutu plaisir ?

-Malfoy, arrête un peu. Fais-nous entrer.

-Il ne manquerait plus que Weasley me donne des ordres. Qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé ? »

Hermione, qui n'avait encore rien dit, bouscula Draco pour entrer chez lui et alla se prostré dans la cuisine.

Malfoy la regarda et capitula. Ce que femme veut…

« -Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a sérieusement ? »

Blaise, toujours silencieux, fouilla dans sa sacoche. Draco le regarda, interrogateur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin ?

Le meilleur ami du blond trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et il balança un journal sur la table, pile en face de Draco.

_« Alors que nous apprenions hier que Harry Potter serait présent au Grand Concours de Musique, une autre nouvelle de taille vient de nous parvenir. En effet, nous venons de découvrir avec une énorme surprise et beaucoup de joie que Draco Malfoy, le ténébreux mais non moins talentueux pianiste, allait jouer en public en compagnie de l'un de ses jeunes élèves. C'est une chose extraordinaire, lorsqu'on pense que cet artiste ne s'est pas montré depuis des années devant un public ! C'est avec un empressement non feint que nous attendons le dénouement de cette soirée. »_

Et merde.

« -Thomas ! Tu ramènes tes fesses ici tout de suite ! Tu te dépêches sinon je te jure que si tu n'es pas là dans les deux secondes tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! »

Ledit Thomas descendit les marches lentement, ne sachant trop comment se comporter face à l'apparente colère de son professeur. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas inconnu, celle-ci semblait pourtant différente cette fois.

« -Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette merde ! »

Et en même temps qu'il prononça ces mots, Draco balança le journal sur le torse de son élève.

Thomas soupira et ramassa le journal qui était finalement tombé. En le soulevant, il put apercevoir la raison de tous ces cris, qui n'était nulle part autre que sur la Une.

« -Ben… Ça allait bien être divulgué au public à un moment ou à un autre alors… Je me suis dit que plus tôt serait le mieux, histoire que les gens s'habitue à l'idée. »

Il marquait un point. Mais la colère du blond n'était pas totalement redescendue. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ça, c'était trop tôt…

« -Et puis vous êtes un marrant vous… enchaîna Thomas, les gens au-dehors ne connaisse pas votre caractère et votre personnalité détestable. Ils ne connaissent –ou croient connaitre- que la réputation de votre talent. Et rien que pour ça c'est un honneur de divulguer que moi, un élève de 19 ans, je vais avoir l'opportunité inégalable de jouer à vos côtés. »

Enfin, la colère de Draco redescendit complètement. Blaise avait un regard amusé par la situation pendant qu'Hermione semblait suspicieuse. Aucun des deux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Ron quant à lui, fouillait les placards en quête de chocolat Belge.

« -Tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même… Et merci pour ma personnalité et mon caractère détestable. Tes compliments me touchent toujours autant.

-Vous n'entendez que ce que vous voulez entendre, décidément.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu. Allez, c'est bon… Retourne t'échauffer avec ton violon, je ne vais pas tarder. On commence dès que j'arrive donc applique-toi bien. »

Une fois Thomas parti, Hermione se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« -On dirait Harry tout craché. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour le premier chapitre. Alors, verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Can't Get It Right Today

**Genre: **Romance

**Paring: **HP/DM

**Rating**: M progressif

**Disclamer: **Tout à JKR.

**Note **: Et voilà donc, le deuxième chapitre de 'Can't get it right today'. J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Can't Get It Right Today

Chapitre 2

Il était 18h. Thomas venait de s'en aller, ils s'étaient entraîner toute la journée. Draco avait l'impression désagréable qu'il faisait fausse route, que ce qu'il se préparait à faire ne valait pas la peine et qu'au final c'est lui qui paierait.

Comme une litanie sans fin, cette ritournelle le faisait cogiter et tourner en rond, mais Draco se connaissait bien. Pourquoi tenter de se battre contre soi-même en sachant déjà que ce sera en vain ?

Draco n'avait peut-être pas un caractère courageux mais il lui arrivait d'être téméraire, quand la raison le lâchait et que son cœur s'emballait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se présentera à cette audition avec son élève. Dit, c'est dit. Facile à dire, oui, bien sûr.

Après une énième tasse de café, il abandonna ses pensées et alla se réfugié auprès de la musique sur l'air de _Bella Notte__*1__._

…

Un samedi matin, après trois jours d'entraînement intensif avec Thomas, Draco se fit réveiller par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Hermione. Mais c'est super !

« -Après notre dernière rencontre, j'ai cru que tu m'appellerais. J'attends toujours.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va… Mais et toi ?

-Ça va.

-… C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise d'autres ?

-Draco Malfoy, je n'ai appris que depuis quelques jours que tu allais te présenter au plus grand concours de musique d'Angleterre et de surcroît, je l'ai appris dans les journaux. Toi, Draco, celui qui ne s'est plus affiché depuis je ne sais combien de siècles derrière son piano, qui vit comme un reclus, sans amis et sans amour depuis tant de temps. Il y aura des centaines de personnes ce soir-là, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

-A ton avis ?

-Et il sera là. Harry sera présent. Mais bien sûr, ça aussi tu le sais déjà… Puisque c'est sans doute pour cette même raison que tu as subitement pris l'initiative de te tuer en public.

-Hermione, tu doutes à ce point de mon talent ? « Me tuer »… Je ne compte pas vous briser les oreilles tu sais.

-Je ne doute pas de ton talent. Je doute de ta capacité à tenir devant lui. Draco, bon dieu, je sais l'effet qu'il te fait. Tout ce qu'il t'a déjà fait. C'est peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais tu es l'un de mes proches également et ce n'est pas ta souffrance que je veux voir dans tes yeux.

-Hermione.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose.

-Tais-toi. C'est ma vie. Je la mène comme je veux. Si tu as un problème avec ça, rien ne t'empêche de t'en aller, toi aussi.

-Mais et lui ?

-Je m'en contre-fous.

-Tu mens. Tu ne veux jamais parler de lui, Draco. Même pas à moi… Mais tu crois que je ne t'observe pas ? Dès qu'on le sous-entend au détour d'une conversation tu te crispes, tu ne sais même pas prononcer son nom sans t'écorcher les lèvres. Quand tu ouvres un journal, je vois tes yeux le parcourir jusqu'à trouver un détail qui se rattache à lui. A chaque fois. Tu ne t'en contre-fous pas du tout, il fait toujours partie de ta vie. Tu n'as jamais réussi à t'en débarrasser. Mais ce n'est plus ta bouée de sauvetage, Draco…

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, Hermione. Tu devrais t'occuper d'autre chose à présent. Au revoir. »

Et ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de répondre, Draco raccrocha calmement. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et il sentait qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Deuxième coup de téléphone. Draco ne veut pas répondre. Si c'est encore Hermione, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir d'hurler. Les sonneries résonnent dans la pièce, stridente et dérangeante. Merde, c'est Thomas.

« -Allo ?

-Professeur, je… j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je… »

Sa voix tremble, il semble paniqué. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« -Si tu commençais par me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… On m'a agressé. Dans la rue.

-Merde. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien. Mais… Mon violon. Ils ont pris mon violon, je n'ai plus rien, je… ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…»

Sa phrase se coupe sous le coup de l'émotion. Pour un musicien, perdre son instrument c'est comme perdre une partie de soi. Qui vole, au gré du vent, avec détachement.

« -Calme-toi, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es où pour commencer ?

-Je suis rentré chez moi. Je revenais de chez une amie, des hommes m'ont coincés dans un cul de sac, je n'ai rien vu venir. Ils m'ont dépouillé. Je n'ai plus de téléphone portable, ni de portefeuille, et plus de violon… Je… Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en offrir un nouveau, c'est… Impossible pour le moment. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que…

-Où est-ce que tu habites ? Je viens. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Au 39, Avenue des Glycines. »

…

Draco arriva chez Thomas en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu envie d'arriver rapidement, mais son élève habitait bien plus près de chez lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se gara en face de l'immeuble, sortit de sa voiture et leva la tête vers le ciel. Quelques gouttes de pluies tombaient sur son visage.

Thomas ouvra la porte dès les premiers coups de son professeur contre celle-ci. Visiblement, il l'attendait impatiemment.

« -Professeur.

-Tu as un pansement sur la joue.

-L'un des agresseurs m'a touché légèrement avec la lame d'un couteau. Rien de très grave a priori.

-Heureusement que tu as laissé entendre que tu n'avais rien…

-Bref. Entrez. »

Son élève avait repris ses esprits. Sa voix était ferme et de nouveau teinté d'un léger agacement quand il s'adressait à son professeur. Draco en était secrètement soulagé. Sinon, comment réagir face au désarroi de quelqu'un d'autre ?

La maison de Thomas était petite, mais confortable. A la vue des photos dans le salon, il vivait seul avec sa mère. Pas d'autre homme à l'horizon. Il y avait des fleurs sur la table et des bougies près des fenêtres qui donnaient un air rassurant à l'ensemble. Ce devait être agréable, de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

« -Vous voulez peut-être prendre des photos pour garder un souvenir ? »

Le ton sarcastique ramena Draco sur terre. Ce devait peut-être être agréable, mais tout dépendait de qui habitait avec soi.

« -Prends tes affaires, Thomas. On sort.

-Et on va où ?

-Tu verras. Et arrête de poser des questions…

-Oui chef. »

Plus son élève était arrogant et fier, plus Draco l'appréciait.

Ils roulèrent pendant près d'une heure. Le paysage defilait, et une pluie légère mais constante commença à se déverser sur les routes. Ils finirent par sortir de Londres, et arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

C'était un vieil immeuble avec de très vieilles briques. En le regardant, Thomas avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Dans la rue, il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste des passants qui bravaient la pluie pour aller faire quelques courses.

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le tas de ruine et tomba cette fois sur l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte principale. 'Oltremare'*2.

« -Oh putain. »

'Oltremare' était le nom d'un des plus célèbres vendeurs d'instruments au monde. La qualité de ses instruments n'avait d'égale que leurs grandeurs. Ce qui en résultait une réputation mondialement connue.

« -Mais…

-Entre. Je t'attends ici. Entre, et choisi un violon. Ton violon. Prends tout ton temps, ne va pas trop vite. Quand tu en auras trouvé un tu viendras me chercher et je te l'achèterai.

-Non. Je…

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est ni par bonté de cœur, ni par pitié, ni même parce que l'absence d'un violon met en péril notre présence au Grand Concours. Si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'aucun musicien digne de ce nom ne mérite d'être séparé de son instrument contre son gré. Allez, va.

-… Merci. Merci, Professeur. »

Thomas entra sur la pointe des pieds, intrigué, timide et euphorique. Trop de choses se passaient en une seule journée, il avait du mal à canaliser ses émotions. Une fois à l'intérieur il regarda par la fenêtre et il vit son professeur, assis sur un banc. Les arbres ne le protégeaient que très peu de la pluie mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il avait la tête levée et les yeux fermés, s'offrant au vent.

Avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire et en le voyant si… humain, Thomas eut la gorge serrée. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, car durant cette minute-là il se sentait heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Draco attendis pendant plus d'une heure, assis sur son banc. Cette attente, loin de l'exaspérer, lui permis de prendre du recul après sa conversation avec Hermione. Il se rappela de ses dires et prit soins de les placer mentalement dans un tiroir secret de sa tête.

Et puis Thomas arriva enfin, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il en avait trouvé un. Voir ce bonheur si éloquent provoqua un pincement de jalousie chez son professeur, bien vite remplacé par de la satisfaction d'avoir acquis quelque chose qu'il pensait réellement important.

Cette fois, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'immeuble et Draco paya le violon. Une fois dehors, il encercla les épaules de son élève et lui tendis son nouveau bien avec un sourire en coin.

« -Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

-Tu y croiras davantage quand tu devras t'entraîner comme un forcené, et ce dès demain.

-Alors, le rêve est fini ?

-Bel et bien.

-C'est un peu faux. Faire de la musique, c'est entretenir le rêve… »

Draco ne répondit pas et se figea soudainement, stoppant Thomas également, puisque son bras était toujours sur ses épaules.

« -Tiens, qui voilà.

-Potter. »

Thomas sentait que son professeur était tendu. Sa mâchoire était crispé et ses yeux brillait d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. En une fraction de seconde, son professeur était devenu froid et impassible. Il dégageait une aura mauvaise, qui lui fit presque reculer.

Harry regarda la personne qui se tenait près de Malfoy et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage.

« -Alors Malfoy, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

-Dégage de mon chemin, Potter.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu participas au Grand Concours… Je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça étonnant. Moi qui croyais dur comme fer que tu étais allergique au bain de foule. »

Malfoy n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il sentait que tout son corps s'était mis en alerte face à sa présence. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé si près de lui ?

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, il ne s'était pas préparé. Pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Des bourdonnements sourds résonnaient dans ses oreilles, c'était les battements effrénés de son cœur qui se répercutaient contre les parois de son corps.

Et puis Thomas se dégagea subitement du bras de son professeur, mal à l'aise, et se mit à parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

« -Je suis l'élève du Professeur Malfoy. C'est moi qui serai présent le jour du concours.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez jouer ? »

Thomas regarda son professeur qui avait l'air d'avoir refait surface. Il regardait toujours son vis-à-vis avec la même intensité mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Il le fit à sa place.

« -Nous allons jouer « Nocturne for violin and piano » de Chopin. Je serai au violon et Monsieur Malfoy sera…

-Au piano, oui je sais. »

Draco prit son élève par le bras et contourna Potter pour continuer leur route. En passant à proximité de lui, Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux et balança en même temps par-dessus son épaule

« -Toujours un déplaisir de voir ta sale gueule, Potter. A la prochaine. »

…

Je n'étais pas prêt à te revoir, Potter. Tu m'as eu par surprise, bien joué. Tu n'as pas tellement changé. Tes cheveux sont plus longs que ce que j'ai connu, je n'aime pas du tout.

Les mots que tu m'as adressé ont sonné âcre et amer au son de ta voix, autrefois si douce. Je suis heureux de savoir que je te procure de tels sentiments.

A cause de toi, je doute encore plus de moi et j'ai horreur de ça. Vais-je y arriver ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je déteste me poser toutes ces questions.

Je déteste me les poser à cause de toi.

Je te déteste.

Hermione a raison, toute ma foutue vie tourne autour de toi. Tout le temps. Mais ça va changer, tu verras.

Ça va changer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

*1 et *2 : « Bella Notte » et « Oltremare » sont des titres de morceaux composés et interprétés par Ludovico Einaudi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Can't Get It Right Today

**Genre: **Romance

**Paring: **HP/DM

**Rating**: M progressif

**Disclamer: **Tout à JKR.

**Note **: Voici un troisième chapitre, qui arrive très en retard … ! Il s'est passé quoi depuis la dernière publication ? Examens, Qualification, vacances,… Un peu la même chose pour tout le monde, ou presque. Ça n'en fait pas une excuse, je sais, malheureusement.. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai repris ma plume, le temps exécrable de Belgique aidant énormément. Et aussi.. Je ne suis pas un vieil auteur, mais je suis une vieille lectrice. Je veux dire par là que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais l'ancien FFnet me manque beaucoup. Mes anciens repères ne sont plus, et ça ne me donne tout simplement plus l'envie de venir ici.

PS : J'ai une suggestion de chanson à vous faire partager pour ce chapitre, si vous voulez.. C'est celle-là qui a rythmé mes mots pendant un temps "Let It Be Me" est une chanson, terriblement magnifique, de Ray Lamontagne.

_Can't get it right today  
_

_**Chapitre 3**_

26 Octobre. La représentation se rapproche à grands pas. Dans douze jours, nous y serons. Je répète sans cesse, avec ou sans Thomas. Jour et nuit. Plus la date approche, moins je ne tiens. Je tremble d'envie. D'envie malsaine de te sentir me regarder jouer. Parce que je sais que tu me regarderas. Tu ne feras que ça.

C'est obligé. C'est pour ça que je le fais. C'est pour toi que je le fais.

Dernier vestige d'une passion destructrice.

Depuis que nous t'avons croisé près d'Oltremare, tout se fout en l'air. La routine que je m'étais alors créé s'est dissipée pour laisser place à un cahot indescriptible. Je ne mange plus. Je ne dors plus. Ne compte plus que mes doigts parcourant les touches du piano, avec les dernières fibres d'énergie qu'il me reste. Tu m'auras foutu en l'air jusqu'au bout Potter, soi-en fière.

Et tes yeux. Tes foutus yeux verts. Qui me hantent et me suivent partout.

Tu sais ce que je meure d'envie de faire ? Te foutre mon poing dans la gueule une bonne fois pour toute.

…

Plus que dix jours avant le Grand Concours. Thomas était chez Draco, encore et toujours en train de répéter. Draco avait des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en batailles et les vêtements froissés. Encore une nuit où il avait sans doute vagué à droite et à gauche jusqu'au petit matin.

Thomas s'inquiétait. La santé de son professeur se détériorait a vue d'œil, et si ça continuait comme cela, ils ne pourraient certainement pas se présenter au concours.

Les bouteilles d'alcools n'étaient même pas cachées, et elles trônaient ici et là en parfaite harmonie avec les cendriers pleins a ras bords.

Toute cette pagaille avait commencé le jour de la rencontre avec Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il était certain que ça avait un lien.

Thomas se rappela avec une grimace la tension qui s'était alors abattue sur eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant Potter. D'abord content de voir une personne aussi reconnue, l'élève avait bien vite stoppé son élan de le saluer lorsqu'il avait vu son regard.

Un regard d'où l'émotion se répercutait sur tout ce qui avait aux alentours. Un regard destructeur, violent, aussi attirant que terrifiant. Il s'était reculé et avait ensuite regardé son professeur… qui arborait le même regard.

Thomas gardait un souvenir très amer de cette rencontre. C'était évident qu'il s'était passé un truc entre eux. Un truc vraiment puissant. Un truc capable de gâcher une vie, de ronger un cœur jusqu'à l'empêcher de fonctionner correctement. Un truc qui peut faire crever.

Ouais, crever. C'est le mot.

« -Bon, on arrête. J'en ai marre. J'ai faim, et je suis fatigué. Maintenant, on va manger.

-J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais t'arrêter, Thomas. Ce n'est pas encore terminé.

-Si, c'est terminé. On fait une pause, et on reprendra après avoir rempli nos estomacs. Vous ne voulez pas que je meure de faim avant de faire la représentation n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez des pâtes ?

-Tu m'emmerdes, Thomas. Il faut qu'on travaille.

-Après.

-Maintenant.

-Mais bordel, c'est vous qui êtes emmerdant. Vous qui me parliez encore il y a quelques semaines de passions et de sentiments, à force de passer des heures à refaire la même chose, c'est sûr que la magie va se barrer. Alors maintenant vous vous pointer dans votre cuisine et je vais faire à manger. Je vous y attends et je vous préviens, je vais fouiller dans vos placards. »

Thomas se dit qu'il fallait prendre les choses en mains. Draco se dit que son élève était un vrai casse-couille.

Thomas était déjà en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine à la recherche de casseroles, de sel et d'autres ustensiles quand il s'arrêta net dans ses gestes. A l'étage, Draco jouait. Fort. Une mélodie qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu jouer.

Il reposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise sans faire de bruit. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par le chagrin et la tristesse qui se dégageait des notes produites par son professeur. Il assista à cette démonstration de sentiments sans droits, comme un intrus, dans un moment si intime.

Une fois le morceau fini, Thomas se releva vite et s'attaqua de nouveau au repas, comme si de rien n'était. Il fit même semblant de ne pas remarquer les mains tremblantes de son professeur lorsqu'il attrapa le paquet de pâtes dans l'armoire.

Comment pouvait-on avoir la capacité de vivre si intensément des sentiments, et gâcher sa vie ?

…

« -Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous savez, j'ai cuisiné pour deux.

-Mh.

-Tenez, une assiette. Je vous sers. Voilà, vous pouvez manger. Je ne me présente pas au Grand Concours de Londres avec un mec qui ne sait pas se nourrir, moi.

-Alors tu ne me résumes qu'à ça, un mec qui ne sait pas se nourrir ?

-Présentement, oui. Après, on verra…

-…

-Alors, c'est bon ? Vous aimez ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas très expressif. Vous savez, tout le monde apprécie ma cuisine généralement.

-Et qui est-ce, au juste, 'tout le monde' ?

-Eh bien… ma famille, pour commencer.

-Mais tu n'as pas de famille, Thomas.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Et tu penses à qui ? Ta mère, la seule personne qui vit sous le même toit que toi ? Et encore, c'est beaucoup dire… Ta maison est propre, bien entretenue. Je sais, je l'ai vue. Il y a même des fleurs pour achever de convaincre les personnes susceptibles d'entrer chez toi que tu mènes une vie normale. Mais il n'y a que tes traces, Thomas, que tes affaires de musiques rangées dans le hall d'entrée, seulement tes nombreux livres dans la bibliothèque. Et les photos sur la cheminée ? Une chimère. Un cliché pathétique destiné à te rassurer, toi, ou je ne sais qui d'autres…

Draco avait exposé sa diatribe en gardant la tête baissée sur son assiette, sans vraiment réfléchir, par simple déduction. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur son élève et que celui-ci le regardait effaré, les mains crispées et le regard noyé.

-Mais bon, se rattrapa-t-il hasardement, tu dois commencer à me connaître après tout, je suis quelqu'un d'un peu trop pessimiste sans doute…

Faible tentative de rattraper le coup, d'effacer sans trop y croire la fureur qui augmentait de seconde en seconde en face de lui.

-Vous savez… Cher professeur, vous avez raison. Totalement raison. Mais aussi dérisoire que peut être la vie que je mène, elle ne peut pas être aussi pitoyable que la vôtre !

-Thomas, je te conseille de…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez sérieusement, s'écria Thomas, que les gens vont continuer à vous bouffer dans la main ? Ce n'est pas votre talent qui les attire, ce n'est simplement que la peur et la solitude que vous inspirez. En fait, ces personnes sont juste dotées d'une curiosité craintive et malsaine de vous voir perdre les pédales, ce qui les poussent à vous léchez les pieds toujours un peu plus. Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Bientôt, ils se rendront compte de la médiocrité de la personne qu'ils auront tant adulée, à regret. Cet homme, à moitié foutu, qui préfère sombrer dans l'alcool et la désolation, même pas capable de s'occuper de soi-même. Vous. Tout ça pour quoi, pour qui ? Pour un amour destructeur et perdu. Pour Harry Potter !

Draco se leva d'un bond, il en avait trop entendu. Il regarda son élève une nouvelle fois, horrifié d'avoir été si transparent et en colère face à tant de clairvoyance. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon dans l'armoire, l'afficha avec une mine mi-défiante, mi-provocatrice face à son élève fulminant et quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer vivement ailleurs.

Thomas quant à lui resta assis seul une minute ou deux, à ressasser sombrement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son professeur était toujours si… Il se demandait pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec lui. Pourtant, il partait d'une bonne intention…

…

Les deux jours suivants, Thomas ne vint pas répéter chez Draco. Celui-ci avait pourtant bien essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Son professeur ne voulait sûrement pas s'excuser, seulement s'assurer sur la prestation au concours tenait encore. A priori, cela lui donnait largement le droit de foutre une bonne trouille à Monsieur Malfoy pour une fois. Peut-être même que ça le ferait réfléchir un minimum sur l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu. Peut-être.

Durant ces deux jours sans répétitions, Thomas n'avait pas fait qu'enrager son professeur, non, il avait pris les choses en mains. Il avait contacté Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait d'abord refusé tout contact mais bizarrement, une fois qu'il eut reconnu l'élève de Draco Malfoy, il accepta une entrevue. Thomas avait donc un rendez-vous dans dix minutes au Coben's Coffee.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Ça lui avait semblé une excellente idée, mais des doutes commençaient à survenir. Seulement, il fallait bien que la situation change. Pas vrai ?

Thomas arriva le premier et s'installa à l'extérieur, il commanda un café et attendit nerveusement.

« -Tommy ? »

Thomas sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement. Harry Potter se tenait là, fièrement, attendant sans aucun doute une confirmation.

« -C'est Thomas. Venez, asseyez-vous.

-Merci, quelle amabilité, lâcha Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Alors, que me vaux l'honneur de toute cette manigance ?

-Je viens vous parler de Monsieur Malfoy. »

L'élève regarda l'homme en face de lui, qui avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse des rayons du soleil, et il nota mentalement le contraste avec son professeur, qui lui aimait tant faire la même chose sous la pluie. Il retrouva son aplomb, et se sentit fin prêt à s'engager dans cette conversation.

« -Je m'en serais douté, Tommy.

-C'est Thomas.

-Bref. Quel est le malheur du grand Draco Malfoy pour que même lui ait besoin de se servir d'un intermédiaire ?

-En fait, il ne sait pas que je suis ici. »

Harry leva un sourcil, se demandant alors ce que ce jeune type pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« -Bon et bien vas-y alors, parle.

-Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais que vous abandonniez mon Professeur, au sens large du terme. Que vous vous détachiez de lui, définitivement. Et surtout, que vous lui fassiez comprendre…

Thomas ne regardait pas son interlocuteur, ce qu'il l'empêcha de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et immédiatement après, ses mains tremblantes qui se refermèrent sur les bords de la table avec force. Ainsi, il continua sa plaidoirie.

-Voyez-vous, je pense qu'à présent, Monsieur Malfoy a le droit de pouvoir se reconstruire. Sauf le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Potter, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, ni ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire mais il a assez payé. C'est inéluctable.

-Comment ça, 'assez payé', que veux-tu dire ?

-Je pense que vous le savez. N'avez-vous d'ailleurs pas remarqué son air si négligé lorsque vous l'avez vu la dernière fois ?

Si. Il avait remarqué. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu ainsi. Mais le regard si dur et si froid de Malfoy l'avait empêché de s'y attarder, tant la colère le submergeait comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Malfoy.

-Sachez, Monsieur Potter, qu'il est très difficile de travailler avec le professeur Malfoy et même si je en l'ai su que récemment, c'est à cause de vous. Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas de vie. Il mange peu et boit beaucoup. Il passe son temps à jouer au piano, quand il ne donne pas de cours. Il dort peut, et est littéralement invivable. Son existence ne se résume qu'à une succession de bouteilles d'alcool vide, et d'un ressassement continuel d'un passé révolu qui le hante, encore, toujours…

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un violent frisson chez Harry, qui ne put le masquer. Dire qu'il était bouleversé aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas que la vie de sn ancienne Némésis avait aussi mal tournée. Pas que la sienne soit beaucoup mieux, mais il s'en sortait. Au moins, lui était soutenu.

Mais Malfoy, qu'avait-il ? Ce petit morveux, son élève ? C'était qui pour lui, son lot de consolation ? Cette pensée le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il se reconcentra sur son vis-à-vis qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

Thomas quant à lui se rendait compte qu'il en avait sans doute un peu trop dit, même beaucoup, et que si son professeur l'apprenait, il pourrait dire adieu à son nouveau violon.

-Quelle est la nature de tes relations avec Malfoy ?

Cette question, qui paraissait incongrue, décontenança l'élève qui s'attendait seulement à un retour suite à sa requête. Qu'allait-il donc imaginer ?

-La nature de… ? Eh bien, prof-élève, vous le savez.

-En es-tu bien sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

-Je ne te crois pas, siffla Harry entre ses dents, sinon tu ne te donnerais pas tant de mal pour le protéger.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous allez faire à partir de maintenant !

-Donc, j'avais raison.

-… Quoi ?

-Malfoy prend bien ses mecs au berceau.

-Mais… ! C'est n'importe quoi, merde. Je n'entretiens aucune relation de ce genre-là, ni avec mon professeur, ni avec aucun autre homme ! Voulez-vous bien me prendre au sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour arranger la situation ?!

-Oh… Mais strictement rien.

-… Comment ? Vous pourriez seulement mettre les choses au clair, par exemple, et…

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas qu'il puisse mener une vie de merde, bien au contraire, puisque de toute évidence il à un vide-couilles à portée de mains pour soulager ses peines !

Harry Potter se leva ensuite calmement et s'en alla, non sans garder ses mains crispées et moites dans ses poches. Il fit même semblant d'ignorer ses battements de cœurs effrénés, qui résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles. Une existence lamentable ? Dire qu'il avait failli croire ce morveux, mais quel imbécile…

-Putain, ce Potter est complètement taré, murmura Thomas en même temps qu'il le regardait partir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Ps : Je répète de nouveau que toutes mes histoires sont publiées en premier lieu sur Manyfics, ce merveilleux site, au nom d'auteur "Androgyne". _

_Ps 2 : Bon courage a tous les étudiants en seconde sess' ! _


End file.
